


Legends

by SedinetteMichaelis



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lucy is not, M/M, Peter is Overprotective, They are oblivous, don't mind me, just a tad really, just kiss !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedinetteMichaelis/pseuds/SedinetteMichaelis
Summary: For a long time, Caspian had been attracted to Queen Susan’s portrait and the tales about her. But as he grew up, his gaze had turned to King Edmund, her younger brother. The brilliant strategist, diplomat and swordsman, and so incredibly fair. Caspian had been smitten for years.Of course, nothing could have prepared the prince for the reality.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 242





	Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys ! I am at it again :) I hope you will like this new little fanfiction I wrote é.è It had been beta-readed by the great Gayglitterbabe who did an extraordinary work. Thank you so much é.è
> 
> And I take the opportunity to ask someone to help me for beta-reading my next Casmund fanfiction :) It is way longer (5 chapters so far and I didn't finished it at all !) and as I am not english I am always in need of someone to read and tell me if there are some non-english things. And of course I won't be able to publish it with so many mistakes in it :'( So if you are interested, please tell me !
> 
> And now, I let you read :)

Caspian had grown up listening thoroughly to his professor’s stories. After his father’s death, deceased in his sleep, and while his uncle always watched him with defiance, all the young prince could have done then was to turn to the only figure who inspired him trust and tenderness. 

Doctor Cornelius had told him of the old legends of Narnia’s and Kings and Queens of Old who had reigned over Narnia a thousand years ago, despite Miraz’s ban over these stories. Caspian had found it gratifying to disobey his uncle, even if the man had no idea of it, and he had loved to learn of these incredible stories about witches, talking animals and lion kings. It had only been fairytales for him back then.

Cornelius had shown him reproductions of old engravings and paintings of the Kings and Queens Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. Cornelius had even shown him the most loyal portraits he had ever found.

For a long time, Caspian had been attracted to Queen Susan’s portrait and the tales about her. But as he grew up, his gaze had turned to King Edmund, her younger brother. The brilliant strategist, diplomat and swordsman, and so incredibly fair. Caspian had been smitten for years.

Of course, nothing could have prepared the prince for the reality. 

When Caspian had begun this fight with a stranger in the forest, he couldn't have conceived for a minute that he had really brought back the Kings and Queens of Old under the form of  _ adolescents _ .

The first thing that had come to his mind was that King Edmund was definitely adorable and cute, and the view of him had made the prince swallow hard. He could have written verses about his raven black hair, his deep eyes, as dark as the night itself, his milky skin sun-kissed with freckles, and of course his lips, oh God, his lips full and pink asking for kisses… 

His old infatuation for Queen Susan was definitely gone because the man Caspian was now, the prince aspiring to be king, only desired Edmund. 

And if he thought for a moment that Edmund seemed too young or too delicate, he quickly changed his mind after watching him sword fight with his brother Peter and against other Narnians, whether they be short or gigantic. The young king was strong, quick and had a sharp tactician mind. All of that only reinforced Caspian’s desire.

However, it wasn’t easy to approach him. Not only were they preparing a war, but Edmund was a quiet and reserved person who stayed most of the time with his younger sister, the Queen Lucy, an enthusiastic and benevolent young girl always cheerful and talking to everyone, even to the trees, exactly like in the Old Legends. Caspian was quite happy to know that these legends were right, because it meant that the little he knew about Edmund was true too. 

As soon as they paused, Caspian, with the secret hope to escape King Peter’s dark glances, went to retrieve the younger King who had withdrawn from the rest of the group.

“Your Majesty…” he said gently, approaching Edmund slowly to not startle him.

“Oh, Prince Caspian!” Edmund exclaimed, turning his head to look at him. “Don’t call me ‘Majesty’, I am not King anymore and there is nothing for me to reign over.”

“But you were,” Caspian insisted. It was stupid but he liked calling Edmund that. “Ruling I mean.” 

“That was a long time ago, I suppose…”

“Your brother told me time didn’t elapse the same for you -Years for you and a thousand years here.”

“That’s what I said, it was a long time ago.”

Caspian sighed, cursing himself for he seemed to have reminded the young man of bad memories. It might have been a shock to see the land they had ruled for years, so different now. People they knew, gone just like that. Their land in ruin and their folk decimated. Caspian couldn’t imagine the shock. He approached a little more until he was seated in front of Edmund, against a tree. This has been the only subject he could think about to start a conversation with the young man, but clearly it was not a good one.

“Please pardon me, I didn’t want to-”

“No, it’s nothing.” Edmund stopped him as he chewed his bottom lip. “I am happy to be back. England, our world… It’s nothing like Narnia. There is nothing magical or joyful back there.”

The King’s gaze darkened abruptly. Now he knew the King and Queens of Old didn’t come from Narnia, and from what he had learnt in this short time their world seemed dull in comparison, even with the tragic event that had happened here during their absence. The other Pevensie’s had the same look when they were talking about it and they were always brief.

“Fortunately, you’re here,” Caspian said with a smile to try to cheer him up. “And I am glad that you are.”

“Indeed.” Edmund smiled at that and Caspian’s heart missed a beat at the view of this rare sight.

Caspian definitely needed to write poems about Edmund’s lips. Several even. He might even write some of them about his delightful Narnian accent and his manner of speech so foreign to his ears. 

Shame coursed through him. Even if he knew Edmund was older than his appearance may have suggested, his body was telling him another story. Caspian needed to hold back his passion and enthusiasm. He could establish a court, for example. 

A court was an excellent idea to spend more time with Edmund.

“Will you tell me of your reign?” Caspian asked with curiosity.

“Why don’t you talk about it with Peter? Or Susan? You seem to spend a lot of time with them.” 

“Your brother is…very challenging,” he answered hesitantly. “And he tends to take everything I say the wrong way.”

Edmund scoffed at that, his dark eyes sparkling with understanding and amusement.

“Ah…ell, it’s just Peter being Peter, you’ll get used to it. He is like this with everyone, don’t take offence, Prince Caspian. He is a stubborn one.”

“You can call me Caspian,” he said suddenly, even if he strangely enjoyed hearing the young King calling him by his title. Or maybe it was just the fact that he had said his name. 

“Only if you do the same with me.” 

“Alright,  _ Edmund _ .” 

The name of the King rolled off his tongue and he had the sudden desire to repeat it again and again until his mouth was dulled by it. By Aslan, he hadn’t been in this state since his first feelings of love and desire. 

Edmund seemed a little disturbed by that. Had he understood that he was flirting ?

“Alright,  _ Caspian _ . Let’s do this,” Edmund said finally, with another grin.

Caspian smiled softly while looking at the young man right in his eyes, and he felt a curious sense of pride when the pale cheeks blushed.

“You didn’t answer me,” Edmund said a moment later after clearing his throat. “About Susan. Why didn't you ask her?” 

“Oh. Well. I have the impression that she has mistaken my intention about her and I don’t want to offend her.”

“You mean she’s thinking you’re flirting with her?”

“... Yes.”

It had been awkward to him to watch her smiling softly at him then scolding disappointedly when he did something that displeased her like it was a personal insult, especially since he had eyes only for her little brother.

“Susan is beautiful and she knows it,” Edmund explained gently. “A lot of boys and men are attracted to her. It’s as true in our world that it is in Narnia. Or was. As High Queen she had many suitors.”

Did Edmund have many suitors too? Caspian was certain of it, and jealousy was quick to make its way to his heart to burn him deeply. It couldn’t have been otherwise, not with his beauty and mind. It was a question Caspian was dying to ask. He needed to know if the young king had known the passion that tormented Caspian himself now.

Caspian was about to ask him, his face hot and red in anticipation, when young Lucy arrived in the glade, laughing with Reepicheef and Trumpkin who were at her side.

“So you were here!” she exclaimed joyfully. “What are you doing here alone?”

Caspian’s mind suddenly emptied itself of all thought but the one that he had joined Edmund to court him - a thought he really shouldn’t say right now as he hadn’t revealed his intentions to his beloved. 

“We are clearly here to escape all your fuss,” Edmund replied with a pert smile, saving at once the prince from saying something stupid. “But it seems you have found us after all.”

“But we hardly talk together these days and I know you don’t talk a lot to the Narnians,” Lucy retorted while crossing her arms on her chest. 

“Edmund, did I disturb you?” Caspian asked suddenly, feeling bad.

He hadn’t thought he could have bothered the young king by his presence. Caspian only wanted to spend time with him but he didn’t even think that he would take from him a moment he might have taken for himself…

“What — no! No, you didn’t disturb me,” Edmund answered hastily, blushing when he saw Caspian’s guilty face. “Not at all, you are excellent company, Caspian.”

Neither of them saw the knowing looks exchanged between Lucy, Reepicheep and Trumpkin. 

“Well, we obviously didn’t know we were disturbing you,” Reepichee said in his usual cheerful voice. “We’re going to leave you. Come on, my Queen.”

Caspian looked at the three troublemakers as they were leaving, not doubting that they might have guessed what was going on here. His eyes turned again to Edmund. He was somewhat envious of the relationship he had with his brother and sisters. He had often felt alone in his life and more than once he had wished for a family of his own, to cherish and love. 

A thought crossed his mind that if he seduced Edmund and married him, he could be a part of this incredible family.

… And since when Caspian had moved from the urge to kiss Edmund to the desire to wed him? 

“Caspian? Are you alright? You were so red and now you’re as pale as death...“ Edmund said with concern in his voice as he stood to come near him.

Oh, and he was really near now! Edmund put his hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Electricity coursed through his veins, making his belly tighten. Oh God, Edmund had just stepped over him and was now kneeling above him. 

“You are so hot, are you sure you’re not sick?”

_ Don’t say something like this when you are so near! _ Caspian internally cried while fighting to not lose the little self control he had. 

“No, no I am alright,” he whispered, blushing again at feeling him so near.

“Are you certain?”

Edmund was really close now. Caspian could have just stood up a little and leaned his head forward to kiss him. 

The young king suddenly froze above him, and Caspian realized he must have stared a little too long at his full and tantalizing lips. He swallowed hard and his gaze rose up to Edmund’s dark eyes. He stopped to breathe and his heart started beating wildly in his chest.

“Edmund, I am…” He started to say, but the young man put one of his fingers on Caspian’s lips to stop him and his mind blanked at the contact of his skin. 

Edmund held his face with his warm hands and he leant over him. Their lips touched and it was like a firework exploded in Caspian’s chest.  _ He wasn’t the only one to feel that _ , he thought again and again feverishly. Edmund felt it too and he was kissing him. 

His hands circled immediately around Edmund’s waist and he drew him nearer if possible, so their chests were against one another and he felt the young king sit down on his tights. Caspian felt his control escape him. How could he contain himself any longer when this incredible man in his arms went so willingly into him?

The ground was too hard below him and the position he was in against the tree wasn’t comfortable at all, but Edmund’s body was warm and pliant against him and his mouth good and wet. His mind was blank again but not for the same reasons. The young king's hands left his face to lay on his chest as he broke the kiss. 

“Well…” Caspian said softly in a murmur, barely opening his eyes, his lips near Edmund’s. “I never thought you could reciprocate my feelings… you didn’t seem to appreciate me at all…” 

“A few moments ago I thought you were having feelings for my sister, you can’t blame me for being distant,” replied Edmund with red cheeks and a pout on his beautiful face. 

“I hope you see now that I only ever had eyes for you, my King.”

Edmund blushed in delight hearing those words and he pressed his lips against Caspian’s one more time. This time, Caspian took control of the kiss and tilted Edmund’s head to have better access to his mouth. He licked earnestly and was rewarded by the sweetest moans, making him shiver at the luscious sound of it. One of his hands lost itself in the young man black mane while the other was trying to gain access to more soft skin.

“Oh my god! What’re you doing?!”

Peter’s alarmed voice rang into the glade and the two young men ceased kissing immediately and they separated themself, both panting hard. Caspian hadn’t thought that they were going to be interrupted  _ again _ , and certainly not by the High King himself.

“Peter!” Edmund exclaimed, his face even more red than a few minutes ago. 

“Caspian, were you really trying to  _ deprave  _ my brother?!”

Oh fu- Peter was really angry. Caspian took a step back, a little afraid of the High King’s reaction and by his hardened face and murderous glares. Peter had proved to be impulsive and he didn’t want to bear the consequences. 

“Peter, he didn’t-” Edmund tried to reason with his brother but he was immediately cut off by him.

“You,” Peter growled pointing his finger at Edmund. “Not a word, we’ll talk later.”

“No!”

Edmund took a step ahead and put himself between Caspian and his brother. Caspian couldn’t help but feel flattered as Edmund defended him, but they were as one now and they could affront Peter together.

“Peter, stop acting like you have a word to say in the matter,” Edmund shouted angrily. “You are ridiculous to be this furious.”

“What? But I am here to protect you! He was molesting you!” Peter cried, dumbfounded.

“I will never hurt Edmund, King Peter,” Caspian said vehemently as he took Edmund’s hand in his and crossed their fingers together. “And I think he is strong enough to protect himself from me if he wanted to.”

Edmund turned his head to him and grinned. Caspian grinned too and he stupidly lost himself in his beautiful gaze. Oh God, now that he had had a taste of those lips he wanted to kiss him again…

“Oh, please stop! You say I am ridiculous but look at yourself, acting like lovesick teenagers when we are planning a war!” Peter lamented, clearly feeling awkward in front of this scene.

“Shut it Peter!” cried Edmund who was red with embarrassment.

“Okay, please calm down both of you. Edmund, please my love.”

The brothers stilled at his words and Edmund turned to look at him, gaping and blushing again. Caspian smiled and bent to kiss him lightly on his lips. When he managed to stop looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world, he turned to Peter to see him gaping too, but not for the same reasons. 

“Urgh. Edmund, seriously,  _ him _ ? You can do a lot better!”

“Peter…” he growled but his brother lifted his arms in defeat. 

“Okay, I understand. I leave you, but you,” he said, looking straight to Caspian, “don’t think I am going to let you disgrace my brother.” 

Caspian had guessed that Peter was a tad protective of his siblings, but this was worse than what he had imagined. At his side Edmund was mortified by his words. 

“I promise you I won’t do a thing that would disgrace your brother,” Caspian swore solemnly and that seemed to convince Peter of his intention. 

The High King kept pouting as he was reluctantly leaving them both, rumbling that Caspian better keep his hands above Edmund’s waist. 

“I am so sorry for my brother,” Edmund said shyly when he made sure his brother wasn’t there to hear them. “He can be overly protective for nothing…”

“I am not offended,” Caspian said laughing. “I would be just as protective if I had such a fair little brother.” 

“Urgh, don’t ever say that, stupid prince,” Edmund rumbled while hiding himself in his hands.

“And, for instance, I intend to keep my promise and to not dishonor you in any way. I will keep my hands to myself.” 

“What- But…”

Edmund seemed disappointed by this and Caspian couldn’t help but grin. How didn’t he see this sooner? Had Edmund been looking at him when he wasn’t watching? Like he did himself? 

“Don’t worry, Peter never talked about  _ your  _ hands, and there is a lot to do above the waist.” Caspian grinned while depositing gentle kisses on his lips. “But to be completely honest with you Edmund, I am kind of romantic. I’d like to court you properly before all things. But I suppose it’ll have to wait until after all of this.”

The young king looked surprised but not in a bad way. He smiled at him and placed himself on tiptoes to kiss Caspian briefly. In response, Caspian took his hand to his lips and kissed it.

“You still haven’t told me of your rule, my liege.”

“Ah yes. Well, all had begun with a wardrobe,” the King started with a smile.

Edmund took his hand shyly in his and entwined their fingers together and then told him of lions and white witches.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> Don't forget if there is any beta-reader willing to correct my next Casmund fanfiction and that you have time (and motivation), don't hesitate to candidate :')


End file.
